


脉搏

by Lovesss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 瓦坎达国王可能是M'Baku从小到大最熟悉的陌生人了。





	脉搏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717374) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



 

 

瓦坎达国王可能是M'Baku从小到大最熟悉的陌生人了。Jabari 部落的人都知道瓦坎达国王——知道他们年复一年是如何被瓦坎达和它的国王对待的，知道在以遵循传统为生存之道的国家里这一切有多难改变。他们在Jabari 部落的故事里都是恶棍，而且Jabari 部落的人从不为国王去世而服丧。M'Baku当然也不服丧。他准备着。他一遍遍研究着他的人传回来的黑豹在欧洲的视频。他研究黑豹行动的方式、站立的姿态和格斗的习惯，确保把他的身形与技巧刻在记忆深处。他们会打一场，像真正的男人一般平等地打一场——但是，M'Baku告诉自己，这可是瓦坎达的国王，多做准备是没有坏处的。

挑战到来的那天，M'Baku有一点为国王看起来是那么的小而惊讶。他站在水里，放下了他的黑豹力量与权力，上身赤裸，一只手臂挎着盾牌，肩膀上是沉沉的哀伤。一些想法不受控制地涌现：他自己失去父亲时难以承受的悲痛。他的继位。简单到让他感到空虚无用的继位，有那么几秒钟他几乎要可怜T'Challa了。不过那感觉很快消散了，取而代之的是决心。M'Baku会赢得王位，Jabari部落里流传的瓦坎达国王的故事将会被改写。

他上前进行挑战。

他屈服了。

T'Challa让他屈服了，让他回到了自己的人民身边。对其他人来说这可能是仁慈，但是Jabari部落与瓦坎达国王之间没有善意，所以M'Baku视这为：一笔得偿还的债，一次需要回报的好心。

跟部落的勇士们一起回雪山时，他琢磨着年轻国王这次的好心赢走了他多少自尊。Jabari部落和M'Baku都欠他太多，而瓦坎达国王能问他要的东西实在太多太多。

他们回到雪山后，他脑子里只剩下了如何才能忘记T'Challa的手抓在他身上的感觉，他们的身体相互挤压的力度。还有如何才能忘记他的脸。

 

 

他们把T'Challa从河里捞起来带到他身边。他受伤严重，呼吸微弱。发现他的渔夫大声问是什么能把权势滔天不可击败的瓦坎达国王欺负成这样。

 _ _传统，__ M'Baku心想，是传统。

 

M'Baku毫不犹豫下令把他放到冰上，命令Jabari部落的治愈师们尽全力抢救他。晚一些的时候他才意识到这是一次很重要的行动：一命换一命，债务偿清。先前他并没有心思考虑这些，他看着T'Challa的脸，一些东西在他胸口发酵。一样的思念与渴求，是自挑战后的这些天来他一直不敢回想的东西；一样的深刻入骨，在这些天的夜晚里偷偷潜入梦中让他气喘吁吁。

治愈师们告诉M'Baku他们已经束手无策了，现在所做的一切都只是在吊着他一口气，等待祈祷着奇迹出现。Jabari探子带回了瓦坎达首都传来的新消息：上次看到的穿过了瓦坎达边境线的外来人已经登上了王位，T'Challa所需的那个奇迹可能永远不会到来了。

M'Baku下令让探子出去，重重坐到了地上，紧靠着受伤的瓦坎达国王——不，不再是国王了。只是一个男孩。 M'Baku小心地伸出一只手，顺着T'Challa的颧骨向下，放任自己手指沿着那人下巴的线条抚过他的胡子，拇指轻轻描绘他嘴唇的弧度。

他试探着触碰T'Challa的脖子，感受着那里芦花轻敲皮肤似的细微脉搏，无法忍受的缓慢。他在想他为王位所付出的努力和那天他们两个拼劲全力打的那一架。现在杀死T'Challa真的是太容易了，把他从冰里拉出来就能让死亡自然带走他，甚至稍微移动手指——挤压。

他紧紧贴过去。T'Challa纹丝不动。

.

奇迹出现了，以一种不太可能的形式——一个白人，一个间谍和瓦坎达皇室家庭的剩余成员。她们为M'Baku献上了心形草，有那么一秒钟他想要直接接受来着。那力量可以成为他的。白猩可以把王位从外来者手中夺回来然后接管所有的部落。他可以——

然后他想到了T'Challa，想到了他的心脏在M'Baku的手指下缓慢跳动，好像融入了M'Baku自己心跳的循环里。T'Challa需要一个奇迹，而他的前面出现了一个；如果那个间谍说的是真的，那第二个奇迹可能永远不会再出现了。

他们救活了T'Challa，瓦坎达国王在Jabari的土地上被赋予了第二次生命。M'Baku的债务还清了，他确信T'Challa也明白。T'Challa要求与他单独谈话。看着他的眼睛与笑容，M'Baku惊讶的想，这或许是他因自己拯救了他的生命而释放出的善意。

两次的善意有什么不同？它们本来就是不同的吗？

他的手指发痒想要再次触摸T'Challa，去感受他的脉搏在他喉咙处强劲的跳动；想要靠近到能听到他的呼吸，抚上新生的黑豹有力起伏的胸膛。但是没时间供他多愁善感了。从来没有。

.

一切都结束之后，Jabari部落去营救瓦坎达国王之后，T'Challa再次坐到王位上之后，M'Baku终于能停下来喘口气理理思绪。他们失去了一些人，但是将会举行很隆重的葬礼。他的勇士们都不会乐意用生命来保护瓦坎达，那个对他们丝毫不在乎也没有任何改变迹象的瓦坎达，他能想象到回到雪山后会遇到的质疑与麻烦。

他没有预料到会收到一份皇宫发来的请帖，T'Challa亲自发的。改变历史的第一次。

他接受了。

晚宴。看上去是为他特别举办的。（食物，M'Baku中途意识到，食物是全素食。）晚宴后，T'Challa邀请他去国王的书房，遣散了所有的警卫，站得离M'Baku很靠近然后向他解释了他未来的计划：将瓦坎达的富饶和知识与世界共享。T'Challa挥舞着手臂兴奋的笑，M'Baku发现他忽然开始生气。他生气这一切是如此的容易。他生气他允许自己轻易因T'Challa而变得如此开心。他生气T'Challa就在这里，触手可及但却远在天边。

他生气以前从没有机会接近他。

T'Challa停了下来，视线从M'Baku紧握的拳头移到了他的脸上，“我不是故意让你烦恼的，”T'Challa说，他的声音轻下来诚恳认真。“瓦坎达会先向Jabari敞开，与你的子民分享——”

“不，”M'Baku回答。他伸出手握住了T'Challa的喉咙，力道渐渐收紧直到他能感受到他们双生子般的脉搏，一致的跳动频率。

“你会在我之前就死掉的，”T'Challa说。M'Baku眼角的余光瞥见一抹红色，接着很多红色——是朵拉护卫队，她们准备好了要保护她们的国王。

“我不是想要伤害你”M'Baku声音低沉。T'Challa看起来并不相信他，但他还是示意了护卫队先不要动，M'Baku余光里的红消失了。

“然后呢？”T'Challa问。

 _ _是啊然后呢，__ M'Baku再次屈服，收回了手转身要走。他的人民需要他，他明白与其在黑豹身边寻找一个安身立命之地——

“我欠你我的整个王国，”T'Challa在他身后说，“Jabari部落扭转了战争的局势，没有你……”

 M'Baku的手再次紧握成拳“你什么也不欠我的。什么也不欠。”他感觉到了T'Challa拉住他胳膊的手。他转过身来。

“那就让它不是债。那让它只是单纯的善意，以善意回报善意。”T'Challa向上抚摸着M'Baku的脸，M'Baku胸口叫嚣着的东西终于消散了。渴望，他确认，还有 _需要_ ——他在T'Challa脸上也看到了同样的东西。

T'Challa踮起脚尖靠上前来亲吻M'Baku。这比他想象中的轻柔很多，M'Baku在低头回吻回去之前有那么一个瞬间忘记了呼吸。在挑战赛前，他曾一次次研究欧洲的录像记住了T'Challa的身形；在Jabari 部落的雪山上，他也曾整夜地注视着濒死的T'Challa——终于，终于，他触摸到了他。他等待，他渴望，如今……

“善意，还是你想要？”M'Baku问。他得确定。他不想要T'Challa的怜悯。他想要的是T'Challa与他一样的决心。

T'Challa轻笑，“为什么不能是二者皆有？”他问。 M'Baku直接将他拉入另一个深吻中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
